


不做人文学|钱粮胡同往事

by PhotoStudio4U



Category: NEW PANTS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotoStudio4U/pseuds/PhotoStudio4U
Summary: 唉，是为了自己爽的乙女向，睡了没正式跟宽好上的磊，但是大家都不开心（大概是惩罚）。然后老规矩一切都是梗，没一样是真的，平行世界不许上升。这次是真的要护住自己的狗头了，雷的话赶紧关了，还来得及。没写完。
Kudos: 3





	不做人文学|钱粮胡同往事

我不想离开你。  
你闷闷带着点哭腔对彭磊说。此时的他刚操完你，提上了紧身牛仔裤在系腰带，花花绿绿的内裤边在裤腰上方露着。他上身是一件白衬衫还没来得及系上扣子，腹肌和胸肌隐约地穿过光线进到你眼睛里。  
彭磊没听见，或者是听见了也不知道该怎么答你。他把剩下的衣服穿好，背起放在门口的吉他，你听见门锁被打开的声音。  
你闷在枕头里问他，你还会再来吗？

彭磊好像顿了一下，还是什么也没回答，仿佛躲着路上的一个丢了井盖的马葫芦一样，蹬上匡威鞋开门离开了。

这是彭磊玩具店旁边的发廊，别误会，不是庞宽歌儿里唱的那种带着小粉灯儿的，是真正洗头剪发烫头染头的店。发廊老板是你的女朋友，好像挺多基佬做美发行业，女txl倒不是什么主力。她把店开到钱粮胡同里，把你弄到店里帮忙做洗头小妹，又找了个剪头发的大工，自己却不知道又去哪儿了。她大概快半个月没出现过了。  
彭磊每天十点固定会背着吉他包到隔壁的33号开店。你店里生意也不好，没事儿就也去隔壁去看热闹。开始他还挺羞涩的，看出来你不是正经喜欢铁皮玩具的顾客，又觉得你一脑袋粉毛像个非主流，也不知道你发廊到底是不是做那种买卖的，就对你有点爱答不理。  
你也不气不恼，反正他天天来，你也天天在，大家都无聊，被逼无奈之下只能找对方聊天。时间长了他也随手扔给你几个铁皮青蛙让你玩儿，还给你讲了讲星战那些系列。他还在店里放了个等身高的玩偶，是他自己做的。  
彭磊的朋友经常来店里找他鬼混，你渐渐也认识跟他一起玩的几个人，跟他一起开店的胖子是尚笑，秃头的是刘葆，有个叫庞宽的老是上班不怎么来，还有个长得挺好看的小白脸叫吴庆晨，听说经常满北京城弄女的。一般他们来了你就离开玩具店回自己那儿，每次你离开的时候就听见几个男的吹着口哨，偶尔几句粗俗的言语飘进你的耳朵里。彭磊从来不参与他们的议论，你想，这小眼镜是个特别不一样的人吧。他们有的时候会在夜幕降临的时候背上琴坐公交去演出，你从来没去看过，但会在他们离开后，偷偷用店里的录音机放他们的磁带。

日子就在平淡里过去，从秋天来到冬天。从来都是你去彭磊店里找他聊天，他从来没进你店里哪怕一步。中间你女朋友回来过一次又消失，彭磊每天也都不怎么开心。你好像听见吴庆晨大声说过“你是不是又跟庞宽睡了，大伙儿都知道你喜欢他，但他爸你也知道，他真的搞基还不得打断他的腿”什么的。他是你无法触碰到的眼前的遥远，只能放纵他一次次走进你冬天的梦境。

冬至那天，那几个男的没去演出，带了一堆东西到彭磊店里涮火锅。也不知道是喝多了还是有什么事儿戳中了彭磊的痛处，他们开始起哄彭磊，说他不敢出去弄女的什么的。特别吵，你都听见了。你从里屋走出来，想把门脸儿放下睡觉了，却看见彭磊一脸无辜站在你店门口。他嗫嚅了半天，又直白地问你，我能跟你睡一次吗？多少钱你跟我说啊。你抬头看向后面，那帮人都在，除了那个庞宽。他们在后面不怀好意地笑，你好像也明白了他们在笑什么。大概以为这理发店是那种发廊是个共同的误会。你也没说什么，点点头让彭磊进去，又锁上了门。你听见他们“磊子行啊居然没怂”的声音。  
彭磊进屋之后更加局促了。他说了句谢谢你啊，又絮絮叨叨地说其实都是他们瞎起哄，我不是真的想找…找…，半天也没把小姐两个字真的说出口。他又说要不然我们就这样呆一宿吧，该多少钱我都给你。你知道他在想什么，但他已经在你跟前了，就算骗他也不能再放过他了。

你把外套脱掉，让彭磊坐在幽暗卧室的床上。你默默喜欢他几个月了，可你知道他永远不会爱你。只有在这样的误会里才可能得到他，这是背德的，可他又何尝不需要呢？没什么比冬夜里两个寂寞的人更容易贴近，虽然他还是以为自己是花钱睡觉。你用自己贴近他，抱紧他。他在抖，甚至在黑暗里听见他牙齿打颤的声音。没有男人受得了这样的刺激，彭磊也不例外。  
他心里一横，那就做吧。但他还试图用爱情去骗自己，去解释自己嫖娼的行为。他像一个真正的恋人一样拉住你的手，放任你在他嘴巴上细细密密地亲吻。你听着他低喘的呻吟声，伸手摘下他的眼镜放在一边。他像被解除了封印一般问你，能开灯吗？我看不见。你把床边的灯打开，暖黄的光洒了整个屋子。彭磊有点迷茫地看着你，这种地方不都是粉色的霓虹灯吗？你没让他继续说下去，主动解开了他的裤带。

彭磊的茎体肉眼可见地大了起来。你着迷地望着他，用手撸动着他的柱身。他在你手里渐渐变得坚硬滚烫，顶端也流出了清液。你俯下身把他含住，边舔边抬眼望着他。你感受到他的东西在自己嘴里跳动了一下。你慢条斯理地舔舐每条褶皱，他的味道和温度好像在梦里也见过。你感觉自己湿得不行，这样的刺激之下让你也忍不住夹紧了腿。他四处看的双眼注意到了你的动作，两只大手抓住你的腰把你抱了过来。现在你和他面对面了，你的下面和他的阴茎只隔了一条薄薄的内裤。他用他的顶端磨着你，你忍不住发出声音来。  
你和他的清液在薄薄布料的纤维里相遇又融合。他抱着你，用自己的东西诱惑你，还腾出一张嘴来吻你。就像真正的爱人那样，你又不合时宜地想。他在试探你，舌尖的动作就是他的问题。你不想让他再犹豫，唇舌把他包裹，自己把那层碍事儿的布料扯去，也就回答了他的问题。你捂住他的眼睛，亲吻他的脸颊，顺着他直立的柱体慢慢坐了下去。


End file.
